El fetiche de los Inuzuka
by Sabaku No Nanami
Summary: - Tsk, ¿ qué fetiche tenéis los Inuzuka con las personas cinco años menores que vosotros ? / Porque Hana llevaba toda una vida queriendo ver qué escondían las gafas negras de Shino Aburame, y jamás se arrepentiría de habérselo preguntado. El resultado era demasiado bueno como para perderlo. / One-shot.


**Disclaimer**:** los personajes no me pertenecen, son creación del gran Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía, una de las tantas ocurrencias de mi loca cabecita.**

**Parejas: ShinoHana, Kibanabi.**

___**¡ Disfrutad de la lectura tanto como yo he disfrutado escribiendo !**_

* * *

** EL FETICHE DE LOS INUZUKA**

_( Tenía once años, y lo único que le preocupaba era su pequeño hermano. )_

- ¡ He llegado !

Un castaño con marcas en las mejillas y ojos rasgados cruzaba la puerta. Hana observó con cariño a su hermano pequeño, y acarició con ternura al animalito que este tenía en la cabeza.

- ¿ Cómo ha ido tu primer día en la academia ?- preguntó sonriente mientras sacaba la comida de la nevera.

- ¡ Muy bien ! - el pequeño Kiba se sentó en la mesa de la cocina, y procedió a contarle a su hermana todo lo que había vivido durante el día- ¡ Y hay un montón de niños de mi edad ! Iruka-sensei dice que todos seremos amigos, pero algunos se han reído de mí por mis marcas en las mejillas, ¡ dicen que parecen triángulos pintados con sangre! ¡ Son colmillos ! ¡ Soy un Inuzuka !- el castaño comenzó a mover las manos graciosamente- ¡ Pero luego han visto a Akamaru, y a todos les ha gustado ! ¿ No es fantástico ? ¡ Tampoco necesito hacer un montón de amigos, porque mi mejor amigo es Akamaru !

Hana rió viendo cómo el animalito comenzaba a lamerle las mejillas a Kiba, y cómo este explotaba en carcajadas.

- ¿ Pero has hecho algún amigo, Kiba ?

- ¡ Creo que sí ! Aunque es un poco extraño... Pertenece a ese clan... eh... ¡ Aburame ! Sí, eso, se llama Shino Aburame. No sé si es mi amigo, pero es el único que no se ha reído de mis marcas... bueno, tampoco es que hable mucho... y va muy tapado... ¡ Lleva unas gafas de sol aunque no haya, y es muy misterioso !

Esa fue la primera vez que Hana escuchó hablar de Shino, pero no fue la última.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_( Tenía diecisiete años, y su anhelo era que Kiba nunca creciera. )_

- ¡ Ya estoy aquí !

Un castaño de doce años cruzaba la puerta de la cocina con su perrito en la cabeza. Abrazó a su hermana y se sentó en la mesa.

- Hoy os asignaban un equipo, ¿ verdad ?

- ¡ Sí ! Estoy en el equipo ocho, junto con Hinata Hyuga y Shino Aburame. ¿ No es fantástico ? Hinata es muy tímida, tartamudea por todo y se sonroja con frecuencia. ¡ Y se desmaya cuando Naruto está cerca ! Ya sabes, ese rubio escandaloso que grita que va a ser Hokague... Sabes, yo creo que le gusta- Kiba puso cara de desagrado- Todo eso de gustar es una tontería... Y bueno, luego está Shino, que sigue igual que siempre, pero más tapado. ¿ Sabías que los del clan Aburame controlan a los bichos ? ¡ Dentro de cada persona del clan hay bichos! ¿ A que mola ?- pero no dejó que su hermana contestara a la pregunta, porque continuó hablando- Y mi maestra es Kurenai-sensei. Tiene los ojos rojos, ¡ rojos ! Y nos hemos reunido, para conocernos, pero de repente han aparecido un montón de chicas chillando no se qué sobre Sasuke- kun, o algo así. ¡ Ese Uchiha ! Por culpa de sus fans se interrumpió nuestra charla- Kiba inflo sus mofletes de forma infantil- Se cree el ombligo del mundo.

- Kiba, no te preocupes- le removió el cabello con una mano y le guiñó el ojo- Dentro de poco tú también serás perseguido por las chicas.

- ¡ No !- Kiba la miró horrorizado- ¡ Están locas !

Hana rió con ganas, y pensó que le gustaría que su hermanito fuese siempre así de inocente.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_( Tenía dieciocho años, y por Kami, trataba de entender qué le pasaba. )_

- ¡ Hana ! ¡ Ya estoy en casa !

La joven castaña se asomó desde el salón, y se sorprendió al ver que su hermano de trece años no estaba solo, sino que iba acompañado por un chico y una chica.

- Hana, ellos son mis compañeros de equipo: Hinata y Shino.

La castaña observó por primera vez a los amigos de su hermano. La chica era bajita, de pelo corto y azulado. Sus ojos perla la identificaban indiscutiblemente como Hyuga. Retorcía sus dedos con nerviosismo, y su mirada se movía inquieta por toda la casa. Era tan tímida como le había descrito su hermano.

Sus ojos se desplazaron desde la joven hasta el chico que se encontraba de pie al lado de Kiba, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Y de ahí no se despegaron. Era algo magnético. Le atraía. Y no pudo dejar de mirarlo. Recorrió desde sus pies, calzados con sandalias ninjas; pasando por la enorme gavardina, y llegando hasta las gafas que cubrían sus ojos. Y sintió la _necesidad _de saber de qué color eran. E inconscientemente, se fué acercando a él.

- Bueno, que nos vamos a entrenar, sólo pasaba por aquí para que los vieras. ¡ Nos vemos esta noche !

Y en un segundo, Hana se encontraba en medio de la sala, sola, parpadeando confusa e intentando descubrir qué demonios le había pasado.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_( Tenía veintiún años, y no había dejado de pensar en él ni un solo instante. )_

- ¡ Hana, ya estoy aquí !

Y como cada vez desde hace tres años, la castaña salía corriendo del salón con la esperanza de volver a ver a ese misterioso muchacho que no lograba sacar de su cabeza y le perturbaba el sueño.

Y como cada vez desde hace tres años, debia fingir que no se decepcionaba cuándo en la entrada de su casa únicamente estaba su hermano y Akamaru.

Y no debía. _Tenía _que dejar de pensar en él, de tratar de imaginar las distintas tonalidades que podrían tener sus ojos. Sus dedos _tenían _que dejar de cosquillear al imaginar el tacto de su nívea piel, y definitivamente, no _podía _imaginarse besando a un muchacho que sólo había visto unas tres veces en su vida, con el que no había hablado, que tenía cinco años menos que ella y al que no le había visto el rostro.

Pero no podía evitar pensar que cinco años no es tanta diferencia, que para hablar con él sólo tenía que sugerirle a su hermano que invitase a sus amigos a comer, y que para verle el rostro sólo debía bajar el cuello de su chaqueta.

Y que para ver sus ojos el único impedimento eran unas gafas que fácilmente podría retirar.

Y que para besarlo, sólo tenía que juntar sus labios.

- ¡ Hana ! ¡ Kiba llamando a Hana !- Su hermano agitaba divertido una mano ante el rostro de la chica, que se había perdido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿ Eh ?

- Te decía que he vuelto antes porque me he cansado de estar en casa de Hinata. Es que estaba su hermana- hizo una leve mueca de enfado- Esa niña... ¡ me pone de los nervios !

- Kiba... sólo tiene once años. Y si tan mal te cae, ¿ por qué no dejas de hablar de ella ? Según sé, tienes a un montón de chicas detrás tuyo, pero sólo te oigo hablar de la tal Hanabi.

- Sí, bueno...- su hermano sonrió orgulloso- Sí que hay algunas que me siguen... ¡ pero ese no es el caso ! ¡ no voy a hablar con mi hermana de esas cosas ! ¡ Cambio de tema, cambio de tema ! - colocó una mano en su mentón, en gesto pensativo- ¿ Sabías que ahora Shino está aún más cubierto ? En el clan Aburame piensan que sólo la persona con la que pasarán el resto de su vida puede tener el privilegio de verles... bueno... sin tanta ropa. ¡ No entiendo cómo no se muere de calor ! ¡ Ni en invierno se necesitan tantas capas !

- Pero si eso es muy bonito... no lo sabía.

- Si, bueno, realmente interesante. Ahora tengo que irme.

- ¿ Otra vez ?

- Sí, ya se me ha pasado el enfado. Volveré a casa de Hinata, que creo que Shino ya debe de estar allí. ¡ Nos vemos !

- ¡ Espera !- antes de salir, Kiba se giró extrañado- Saluda a todos de mi parte.

Kiba asintió, y cuando cruzaba la puerta, Hana gritó con una sonrisa maliciosa:

- Y por si querías saberlo... ¡ creo que harías muy buena pareja con Hanabi ! ¡ Dicen que los polos opuestos se atraen !

- ¡ No necesitaba saberlo !- contestó un sonrojado Kiba- Y si eso es cierto, entonces... ¡ Tú harías muy buena pareja con Shino !

Y el joven cerró la puerta de un portazo, sin percatarse de que había dejado a su hermana toda sonrojada, respirando agitadamente y con la mirada perdida, con ambas manos a la altura del corazón.

Y en ese preciso momento, Hana pensó que le gustaría que eso fuese cierto, y que desearía ser la persona que tuviese el privilegio de ver a Shino sin tanta ropa... porque eso significaría que ella sería esa persona con la que él compartiría el resto de su vida.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_( Tenía veinticinco años, y casi sin conocerlo, sentía que lo amaba tanto que si él se lo pidiese, ella moriría en ese instante. )_

Llamaron a la puerta, y Hana supuso que sería su hermano, que todavía no había vuelto a casa. Él ya tenía veinte años, pero ella no podía evitar seguir preocupándose por él.

Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió. En ese momento, su corazón dejó de latir, se le secó la boca y sintió como si el mundo hubiese parado en ese instante. Y se odió a sí misma, porque detestaba reaccionar como una tonta adolescente, pero su cuerpo no le respondió al encontrar a Shino Aburame en la puerta de su casa. No estaba psicológicamente preparada.

- ¿ Puedo pasar ?- dijo con una voz pausada y grave, que hizo que se erizara cada vello del cuerpo de la Inuzuka.

- K-k-kiba no está. - murmuró torpemente, sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Lo sé.- y con esa simple frase la dejó desarmada, retirándose inconscientemente de la puerta para cederle el paso.

Ambos se sentaron en el sofá de la sala, dejando entre ellos el espacio suficiente para que pudieran sentarse dos personas más. El silencio reinó en la estancia, hasta que una incómoda Hana decidió romperlo.

- Y bien... ¿ que haces aquí ? No me malinterpretes, no es que no quiera que vengas, ¡ tampoco pienses que te estaba esperando ! Sólo que no pensaba que fueses a venir, ¡ pero tampoco estaba pensando en tí ! Kuso, ya no sé ni lo que digo. Mejor me callo.- Hana suspiró derrotada, consciente de que ella sola se había puesto en evidencia.

Ninguno de ellos habló en los dos minutos siguientes, pero en una de las furtivas miradas que Hana le mandaba al chico, creyó percibir un leve cambio en las facciones inmutables del Aburame. A caso... ¿ es posible que estuviera sonriendo ?

- Kiba me dijo que viniese.

La muchacha giró el cuello a tanta velocidad, que estaba segura de que algo le había crujido.

- Él ha quedado con Hanabi, y no quería que nadie lo supiese. En teoría íbamos a entrenar, pero se la ha encontradao y le ha pedido una cita.

- Una... ¿ una cita ?

- Una cita- asintió Shino- Tu madre ha ido a mi casa a cenar, y si yo volvía ella haría preguntas. Como ya he dicho, no quiere que nadie lo sepa.

- Ya... si se corriera la voz tendría problemas con Hiashi, ¿ cierto ?

- Cierto.

- Lo sabía.

- ¿ Mmmm ?

- Sabía que terminarían juntos. Lo que me sorprende es que Hanabi haya aceptado con tanta facilidad.

- ¿ Facilidad ? Lleva pidiéndole salir más de un año- aclaró Shino con voz indiferente.

- ¿ Enserio ?- Hana esbozó una tierna sonrisa- Ese enano cabezón... al final siempre consigue lo que quiere.

- Me dijo que viniese aquí para no quedarme vagando por la calle. También me dijo que te dijese que aprovecharas la oportunidad.

Hana sintió que la cara le ardía. ¿ Cómo sabía Kiba... ? Al parecer su hermanito era más observador de lo que parecía... o simplemete la conocía mejor que nadie.

Pero algo se prendió en la cabeza de Hana. Su hermano... su pequeño hermano estaba saliendo con una chica cinco años menor. Cinco. Exactamente la diferencia de edad que existía entre Shino y ella.

Y quizás fué la emoción del descubrimiento, o puede que el tener a Shino más cerca de lo que nunca lo tuvo le turbó los sentidos, pero no pudo contenerse y preguntó lo que en ese momento su corazón le pedía a gritos. Su gran anhelo. La razón de sus incontables desvelos.

- Puedo... por favor... ¿ Puedo quitarte las gafas ?

Y eso era lo que Shino menos esperaba. Lo descolocó por completo. Pero vió a Hana, la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo, delante de él, sonrojada, con los ojos y los puños fuertemente cerrados, y mordiéndose el labio inferior de una manera que a él se le antojo _demasiado_ provocativa.

Y si en un principio pensó negarse, su determinación se desmoronó. Es que esa mujer siempre le había parecido muy interesante. Y debía admitir que le llamaba mucho la atención. No podía negarlo, no era de los que se engañaban a sí mismos. Viéndola tan vulnerable, tan avergonzada, como si se tratase de una niña pequeña esperando un regaño por alguna travesura, no pudo evitar pensar que era _ella_.

Ella era la que podría tener el privilegio de quitarle una prenda a un Aburame. A Shino Aburame. El heredero del clan.

Se dio cuenta de que, inconscientemente, llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando a que ella le preguntase.

- Hazlo.

Y Hana abrió los ojos de pronto, asombrada, sin poder creerse del todo lo que había escuchado. Pero mirando la cara seria del Aburame, y viendo cómo este se bajaba lentamente la cremallera para dejar al descubierto su rostro, ella se dió cuenta de que tenía la oportunidad de ver cumplido su más grande anhelo.

Se acercó lentamente, insegura y avergonzada, hasta quedar tan juntos que sus piernas se tocaban.

Acercó sus manos temblorosas al rostro del Aburame, y lo acarició suavemente, deleitándose con el suave tacto de su nívea piel. Con cuidado, subió sus manos hasta llegar a su capucha, y la bajó lentamente, esperando alguna negativa por parte de él. Los cabellos color carbón de él quedaron a la vista, y ella sintió que podría desmayarse. Mirándolo fijamente, volvió a bajar sus manos en una suave caricia, hasta llegar a sus gafas. Respiró profundamente y, con una delicadeza infinita, retiró el objeto que ocultaba aquello que ella tanto deseaba.

Negro verdoso. Negros como la noche más cerrada pero con destellos verde jade. Hermosos. Simplemente... hermosos.

Hana se quedó hipnotizada, perdida en la atrayente mirada de él. Era magnético. Era perfecto. No quería tener que dejar de mirarlo.

Y sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se encontró a sí misma juntando sus labios con los de Shino, y sintiendo que nada encajaba de una manera más perfecta que como lo hacían sus labios. Cuando se dió cuenta, intentó separarse avergonzada, pero una mano en su nuca se lo impidió. Una mano que pertenecía al hombre que en ese momento profundizaba más el beso, al punto de hacer que Hana perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba.

Y mientras ambos se besaban, no se percataron de que habían dos chicos mirando la escena sonrientes tras la puerta del salón.

- ¿ Lo ves, Hanabi ? Son cinco años de diferencia, pero se quieren.

- Tsk, ¿ qué fetiche tenéis los Inuzuka con las personas cinco años menores que vosotros ?

- No tengo ni idea. En este momento en lo único que pienso es en que mi hermanita me debe una bien grande, y en que quiero que salgamos de aquí para poder besarte.

- Pues bien Inuzuka. En ese caso, ¿ qué hacemos todavía aquí dentro ?

- Andando Hanabi, que te voy a demostrar que cinco años no son nada si se quiere de verdad.

- ¿ Me quieres de verdad ?

- Tanto, que cinco años para mí no son ni la millonésima parte de un microsegundo.

Y ambos jóvenes salieron silenciosamente de la habitación, dejando solos a Shino y Hana, que continuaban besándose sin darse cuenta de que habían tenido espectadores.

- Shino.. yo.. lo siento. No debí... - al separarse, Hana lo miró avergonzada, para después retirar la vista.

- ¿ Te arrepientes ?- al ver que Hana no contestaba, hizo que esta lo mirara levantando cuidadosamente su mentón.- ¿ Te arrepientes ?- repitió con suavidad.

- Jamás.- pronunció Hana firmemente.

Y Shino sonrió y la volvió a besar, larga, dulcemente.

Y Hana se sintió morir, porque lo había visto sonreir para ella, porque la estaba besando a ella, y porque ella era la única persona fuera del clan Aburame que, orgullosamente, podría decir que había visto los ojos de aquel enigmático joven.

Negros como la noche más cerrada, iluminados por el jade más brillante.

_( Tenía veinticinco años, y pudo comprobar mientras besaba a Shino, que veinticinco años eran un segundo en comparación con la eternidad que viviría a su lado. )_

* * *

**¡ One-shot terminado !**

**Pues bien, como habréis podido comprobar, ¡ hay ShinoHana ! Una pareja muy curiosa, y de la que sólo he podido leer dos historias ¡ porque no hay más en español !**

**Así que se lo dedico a Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki, la única escritora que he visto que ha escrito de esta pareja. ¡ Sigue escribiendo de ellos ! ¡ Intentemos llenar el vacío que hay de estas historias !**

**¡ Por un mundo con más ShinoHana !**

**Espero que haya gustado, ¡ reviews para saber qué pensáis !**

**Sin nada más que decir, se despide**

_**Nanami-chan !**_


End file.
